The purpose of this application is to seek funding for the 7th Biennial Symposium on Minorities, the Medically Underserved and Cancer. The Symposium will be held February 27 - March 3, 1999, at the Grand Hyatt Washington Center, Washington, DC. There is a disproportionate incidence of cancer morbidity and mortality among minorities and persons of low level income in the United States. The disparities suffered by these groups have been documented through published reports. There is a critical need to develop knowledge and strategies to address this crisis with the leadership and full participation of the affected communities. The Minorities, Medically Underserved and Cancer Biennial Symposium Series was initiated in 1987 to provide a multicultural forum for this purpose. The overall goals of the symposium series are to: 1) exchange the latest scientific and treatment information and to share strategies for reducing the disproportionate incidence of cancer morbidity and mortality among minorities and the medically underserved in the United States; 2) enhance the competency of health care providers, laypersons and survivors in the areas of primary and secondary cancer prevention, early detection and treatment; and 3) promote culturally competent cancer care and services and ethnically balanced research. To this end, the 7th Biennial Symposium will focus on: 1)Cutting Edge Science. State-of-the-art briefings on basic, clinical, translational, biobehavioral and populations sciences by leading researchers. This session will be chaired by Dr. Richard Klausner, NCI director, and co-chaired by a cancer survivor. Dr. Francis Collins, NHGRI director, will present a special presentation on the impact of the Human Genome Research Project on cancer in minority and medically underserved populations; 2) Cancer Survivorship - Building a Research Agenda for Racial and Ethnic Minorities and Medically Underserved Populations. This general session will focus on issues from secondary prevention to pain management; 3) Survivorship. Cancer survivors play an important role throughout the meeting to reinforce the idea that survival is a realistic goal. In addition, practical and culturally relevant presentations on the role of cancer survivors in care giving, and coalition building; program planning and implementation are planned; 4) Cancer Prevention and Control: A Comprehensive Approach - Does it Work? The focus will be on the impact of diet and nutrition, tobacco use, and environmental factors; 5) Cancer Education Resources Program. Integrated into the formal program, a daily schedule of educational exhibits, materials library and a computer learning center, along with program demonstrations and technical assistance workshops will be available to the participants; and 8) Public Policy. Attendees will participate in several forums allowing an exchange of information. Special summits are planned on cancer surveillance and epidemiology; cancer and the environment; and tobacco control. The Intercultural Cancer Council along with a distinguished roster of advisors and consultants are designing a program that will involve representatives from the full continuum of cancer and minority health research, care, and policy development. The Symposium format will include scientific presentation, panel discussions, posters, and audience participation in Q and A sessions. There will be a multimedia educational resources center and networking opportunities will be promoted. Edited proceedings of the Symposium will be published as a supplement to CANCER. Selected student abstracts and presentations will be published in Cancer Research Therapy and Control. Relevant manuscripts will be published in Asian American and Pacific Islander Journal of Health.